It's always been you
by Purplesparkles29
Summary: Post movie. Hans returns to Arendelle as a servant. This fic contains multi ships involving Hans. It starts off with some Helsa but ends with Hansanna. There is also a touch of Kristanna.


Hans let out a heavy sigh as he looks at the large pile of paper work towering over the study desk. It had been one month since had returned to Arendelle. His brothers had thought it be deemed appropriate that Queen Elsa should decide his fate after his diabolical behaviour when he visited the Arendelle. He had been stripped of his royal title by his brothers as soon as he arrived back to the Southern Isles. within weeks he was escorted back to Arendelle in chains, expecting to be executed but to his surprise Elsa appointed him become a castle servant. Hans was ordered to serve Elsa only, and no one else. He had been kept well away from Anna after he completely broke her heart and left her to die. He understood that Anna was currently courting Arendelle's ice master now. Hans deeply regretted the way he had treated Anna. It was only since he had arrived back to Arrendelle that he had become fully aware that his feelings for Anna were genuine. He would often notice that when no one was looking Anna would give him stolen glances, causing her cheeks to flush pink each time she did. It was enough to confirm to him that she still had feelings for him. He was interrupted by a knock at the door, it was Kai.

"Hans, Queen Elsa would like to see you in the library now" Kai said stood in font of the large desk.

"Please tell her I will be there shortly" Hans said looking up from from the document he was reading.

"Very well, but don't leave her waiting too long, as you know she can be very impatient" kai replied implying to Hans that Elsa did mention she wanted to see him now. Hans looked flatly at him.

"Okay, okay, I'm coming!"Hans said getting up from his chair. He was secretly grateful that something had come up so he could abandon the tedious task of reading and organising documents.

* * *

Elsa stood in front of the window watching ships coming in to dock. She tapped her fingers impatiently on the window sill. Frost climb up the sides of the window each time her fingers made contact with it. She was getting increasing twitchy as she waited for Hans to come and see her. She was well aware that she had let Hans off lightly for his behaviour towards herself and her sister. There was a knock at the door.

"Come in" She answered. Hans entered and bowed in front of her

"Your Majesty, I was informed that you would like to see me" Hans said. Elsa glared at him, she stood poised with her hands in front of her.

" I feel like I have been far too lenient with you so far after your abysmal actions" Elsa said sternly. Hans swallowed thickly as he heard Elsa's comment. He averts his eyes to the floor and hangs his head low.

" I feel as through I need to teach you lesson" Elsa says holding her hands up to summon her ice magic. Hans watches her in awe, he was amazed by her ice powers. His eyes followed her hands as she began to create a small, rather phallic looking structure. She held it in her hands smiling proudly at what she had just constructed.

"Oh its perfect" she said looking down at what she had just created.

"What is that and what do you intend to do with it?" Hans said his mouth becoming dry from feeling uneasy with the situation.

Elsa steps closer to Hans, closing the gap between them at the same time giving him devilish glare.

"I want you to bend over now!" She ordered him. A nervous laugh escaped from Hans, he had no choice but to obey his queen. Turning round he bent over a near by table. Elsa chuckled to herself as she approached Hans from behind and put her hand over his mouth. She proceeded to pulled down his trousers and promptly shoved the ice dildo into his entrance with no warning. Hans muffled screams filled the room as Elsa continued to push the dildo further into him. She gave his backside a sharp slap before pulling his trousers back up. Hans shivered as the ice started to melt inside of him. his face had turned crimson due to and the forbidden act that had just been preformed on him.

"Oh, that was nothing compared to the things I have planned for you" Elsa said with a wicked tone when she saw the humiliation on Hans' face.

* * *

"But how long will you be gone for?" Anna said giving Kristoff her best puppy dog eyes.

"Maybe a week, but as soon as I'm done I will come straight back here" Kristoff said planting a kiss on Anna's forehead. Anna flung her arms around his neck.

"I'll miss you" Anna said pouting. She watches Kristoff leave the castle on his sledge with Sven from the window and blows him a kiss as he goes past. She enters the library and curls up in a chair with a book. The crackling of the fire and the comfort of reading soon lulls her to sleep. She suddenly wakes up when she hears a knock to the door followed by Hans entering. He bows down to Anna.

"Lunch is about to be served, your highness Hans said.

"Thank you Hans, I will be there shortly" Anna replied. She was surprised that Hans was already heading out the door. She never understood why he would never talk to her and when he did need to interact with her he would be very brief.

"Hans wait!" Anna called to him. Hans turned around surprised at Anna's sudden outburst.

"I cant help but notice that you never talk to me unless you have to. I understand that you regret your actions towards me and Elsa but please don't shy away from talking to me" Anna said with a genuine look.

"Y...you want to talk to me? I imagined you that you would rather me be dead" Hans said. His stomach sank as he felt overcome with guilt. How could Anna be so understanding after he had left her to die.

"Yes maybe at one point I did but things all worked out for the best. I'm very happy with Kristoff and we hope to wed soon." Anna said. Deep down she still did have feelings for Hans but she would often oppose those feelings she had for him, she was with Kristoff now.

"There is another reason why I haven' t been talking to you. Your sister has given me strict instructions not to talk or interact with you unless absolutely necessary." Hans said. Anna's face dropped on hearing Hans' explanation.

"What?!" Anna said. She understood that Elsa was only trying to protect her but there were times she could be over protective" Well I give you permission to talk to me" she said touching him on his arm and giving him a reassuring smile. Hans felt relieved that Anna had given him permission to talk to her.

* * *

It had been several days since Elsa had used her ice dildo on Hans. Since then Elsa had regularly instructed Hans to join her in her chamber so she could restrain him using ice handcuffs while preforming all manner of taboo acts on him involving his backside. Some days he would find it far too uncomfortable to sit down properly because he was so sore. One evening Elsa was feeling particularly amorous and requested for Hans to join her once again in her bedroom. Hans' stomach flipped when Elsa approached him after supper requesting that he come and see her. He knocked on her room door and a moments after Elsa opened the door. She took Hans hand and yanked him into her room. She locked the door and turned around to look at him. Han's gulped and his ass hole twitched in fear what she had planned for his backside this time. He could see the sinister look in her eyes.

"On your knees!" Elsa directed at Hans. He immediately complied and fell to his knees, hanging his head down. Elsa approached him and ran a finger gently down his cheek whilst sniggering.

"Hmmmm What fun can I have with you this evening" Elsa said. Hans kept his head down with his eyes fixed on the floor below him. Elsa lifted his head up so he was looking at her. Moss green eyes stared back at her. She could see the fear in them and this excited her.

"Would you like to know what your queen tastes like?" Elsa purred as she began to hike up her underskirts, revealing her bloomers that where already wet from her arousal.

"Your Majesty, I don.." His sentence was cut short when Elsa pulled her bloomers to one side, revealing her sex to him.

"Lick my cunt!" Hans was speechless at the crude language she was using. Elsa practically sat on his face, riding it whilst Hans licked and sucked her folds. As she climaxed Snow burst from her, powdering the the room in a layer of snow. Once Elsa had caught her breath again she requested that Hans spend the night with her. She yearned for some intimacy. Hans undressed down to his underpants. Elsa emerged from her bathroom wearing a silk nightgown. She got into bed and pulled the comforters off the other side of the bed, inviting Hans to join her. Hans snuggled in beside Elsa.

"Hold me" Elsa said, her voice was still stern. Hans obliged and spooned her. Elsa hummed when she felt his warm body against her cool skin. As much as Hans enjoyed the closeness he wished to be the little spoon, he wanted to be held too. He swallowed nervously in preparation to ask her.

"Your Majesty, If I may...could I request to be the little spoon?" Hans said. There was a painful silence and Elsa turned around and narrowed her eyes at him. She was seething.

"How dare you ask such an insolent question, you fool! My bed my rules!" Elsa barked causing Hans to flinch. "Get out!" Elsa shouted at him

"As you wish, your Majesty." Hans said dressing himself and scrambling out of her room. Hans went back to his quarters to try and sleep but he couldn't settle

* * *

"Hey Hans are you okay? Anna asked bumping into him on the staircase as she was making her way to her room. " you look lost" she said concerned for him.

"I...I'm struggling to sleep that's all. I thought I'd go take a walk in the gardens" Hans said.

" Can I join you?" Anna asked Hans hoping that he would agree to the company. Hans smiled at Anna

"It would be a pleasure to have your company princess" Hans replied holding out his arm so Anna could hook onto it. Anna blushed at Hans' reply and took his arm. Hans and Anna walked around the castle gardens and enjoyed the cool night air. They sat on the balcony together just as they did on the night of her sister's coronation ball. This time the circumstances where different. Anna sensed that Hans was more genuine this time around.

"Are you sure everything is okay? You've hardly said a word while we have walked around" Anna said. Hans let out a sigh.

" I...I just don't know how I feel about you being so comfortable around me after everything I did. Don't get me wrong, I'm quite flattered that you want to be in my company. Bright blue eyes looked back at Hans how was she going to confess to Hans that she still had a fondness for him. Although she was betrothed to Kristoff, her heart was telling her otherwise. Anna began to pace up and down intertwining her fingers as her nerves got the better of her.

"The truth is I haven't stopped thinking about since you were shipped backed to the Southern Isles. In fact I still have feelings for you."Anna confessed giving Hans a coy look. She held her breath when she saw the bewildered expression on Hans' face, He looked adorable. Hans couldn't believe that all this time Anna still wanted him. He gave a sigh of relief and smiled at Anna.

"I'm so glad you have told me this, Anna because I have been foolish. I was so infatuated with ruling a kingdom and proving to my brothers that I capable of being a ruler. I was oblivious to my feelings for you" Hans said. Anna's eyes welled up with tears as she listened to Hans' explanation.

"Oh, Hans!" Anna said as she approached him and put her arms around his neck looking deep into his eyes.

"I'm so sorry for what I did Anna" Hans said with a croak in his voice. They embraced each other and shared a long lingering kiss.

"If you're struggling to sleep why not come and come and spend the night with me" Anna suggested.

"Are you sure?" Hans said

"Of course!" She grabbed Hans' by the hand. They ran back into the castle giggling. Once back in Anna's room Hans found himself in his underpants yet again but the circumstances were more pleasant. Hans climbed into bed first and waited for Anna to join him. Hans felt Anna's warm body against his back as she spooned him, making him the small spoon that he so hungered for. It made him feel wanted and secure. Anna rested her hands on his chest and planted a kiss on the back of his neck.

What are we going to tell your sister and your betrothed?" Hans couldn't help but ask Anna.

"Oh, don't worry I'll deal with them" Anna said savouring the closeness between them

* * *

 **A/N: I decided to be a little adventurous and do a fic that contains both Helsa and Hansanna. I went with the idea of Elsa dominating Hans because I love the idea of Elsa being evil. I felt that Hansanna in this should be all fluff and romance because they are such an adorable ship. I hope you enjoy reading this as much as I have done writing it!**

 **Purplesparkles X**


End file.
